To mermaid Ru
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Mermaid Melody meets To love ru cast. I do not own to love ru or mermaid melody


To Mermaid RU

Chapter 0

A Mermaid Melody x To Love Ru crossover

**Sayuri Lapis: I have now posted a Mermaid Melody x To Love Ru crossover Fanfic. This Fanfic will not be harem oriented and instead will be Shoujo. This story will feature Rito x Lala, Saki x Zastin x Noel, and other couples. I do not own To Love Ru or Mermaid Melody. **

"Nana…" Momo called out as they were walking to school the next morning. "Uugghh…." Nana moaned. She did not like seeing her sister out with her. "Why are you out here?"

"Just wanted to spend some quality time with my best twin sister." Momo answered.

"Oh really?" Nana asked, looking at her twin sister's eyes to make sure she was not lying. "Yeah, really." Momo snapped.

"Hey guys!" Lala called out. Both of the pink headed girls turned around. "Onee-chan!" the girls exclaimed, seeing their oldest sister run to them. "I heard there are 3 new girls in my class today." Lala said.

"Ehhh?" Momo exclaimed. "Who are they? What are their names?"

"I don't know, we'll find out today." Lala answered them.

"If only we could find out too. But we're not in the same class." Nana sighed. The 3 girls walked in silence to school until Mea and Yami caught up with them. "Hey girls!" Mea greeted.

"Hi." Yami mumbled. "Why are you guys so quiet? I swore I heard you talking to each other seconds ago." Mea said. "We were, until me and Momo got jealous." Nana told her.

"We never get new girls into our class." Momo whined. "Maybe you guys will get new girls into your one day." Lala assured them.

"Yeah right." Momo muttered.

As the girls went into their classes, Lala went to her desk and sat there, eager to meet the new girls. "Ok class, today we have 3 new girls that are joining us." The teacher said.

"Oohh…" The girls cooed in delight.

"Yes! I hope their tits are big!" One of the boys whispered to the others.

"Girls, please come in." The teacher said.

Three girls wearing different uniforms came in. One girl had blue hair and blue eyes. Another girl had gold hair and brown eyes, and the third girl had dark green hair and green eyes.

"Class, meet Lucia, Hanon, and Rina. They are our new students starting today." The teacher announced.

"I'm Lucia Nanami." The gold haired girl greeted.

"My name is Hanon Hosho." The blue haired girl answered, smiling.

"I'm Rina Touin, nice to meet you all." The tall dark green haired girl greeted.

"You three may sit in the three empty seats next to Lala Deviluke." The teacher instructed pointing in the corner. Lala smiled, _I can't wait to get to know them better. _She thought happily.

As Lucia, Hanon, and Rina placed their bags next to their desks. Hanon looked at Lala. "Hi, are you Lala?" She asked.

The pink haired girl nodded, "My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke, nice to meet you Hanon Hosho." She greeted. "Wanna sit with us at lunch?" She asked. Hanon then looked at Lucia. "Wanna sit with Lala at lunch today?" she asked.

Lucia nodded, "That sounds good." She said. Rina nodded in agreement.

Soon, it became lunchtime, and the girls all sat together.

"Girls, this is Lucia, Hanon, and Rina. They will be sitting with us at lunch today." Lala introduced to Momo, Nana, Mea, and Yami.

"Hi girls." Lucia said. "Hey there!" Momo stood up and shook Lucia's hand. "My name is Momo Veila Deviluke. Nice to meet you." She greeted. "And this is my twin sister Nana Asta Deviluke." She pointed at her twin.

"Well, nice to meet you Momo, my name is Lucia Nanami. These are my friends Hanon Hosho and Rina Touin, who are those girls over there?" Lucia asked, pointing to Mea and Yami.

"Hello Lucia, nice to meet you." Mea smiled. "Who are they?" She then pointed to Hanon and Rina. "That's Hanon Hosho and the dark green haired one is Rina Touin."

"The one with the braids is Mea and the one with blond hair is Yami Lucia-chan." Momo said. Yami then walked past Lucia and Momo and stood in front of Rina. "Hm, who are you?" Rina asked and stood up.

"My name is Yami, take this Taiyaki and eat it. I want to be friends." She said. Rina was quiet for a moment. "Ok, thank you." She took a bite. "It's tasty." She finally said.

Yami smiled and sat down next to her. "Are you Rina?" Yami asked shyly. Rina nodded, "That's right Yami." She said.

Hanon looked at Nana. "Seems like you guys are great friends, Can we be good friends?" She asked.

Nana nodded, "Of course. That's why we asked you to sit with us at lunch." she muffled as she ate her sandwich.

"Lala-sama, you sure seem happy." A robotic voice said. "Ehhh? What's that noise?" Hanon asked. "Oh, it's just Peke-chan. Nothing to fear." Lala said.

"Say Hi to Hanon and Lucia Peke-chan." The pink haired girl said. "Hello Lucia and Hanon." Peke said.

"Where's Peke-chan?" Lucia asked. "He's my clip right now." Lala answered, pointing to it on her head. "Wow…" Hanon gazed in awe. "It looks Kawaii." She squealed.

"Lala, Haruna's coming." Nana said. Lucia looked up and saw a dark blue haired girl coming over to them. "Sorry I'm late; I had some things to do." She said and looked oddly at Lucia.

"Lala-san, who are they?" She asked. "Our new friends, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina." Lala answered. "Oh." She muttered.

Haruna sat down next to Lucia, "What's your name?" She asked the golden haired girl. "Lucia Nanami. Nice to meet you Haruna." She said. Haruna then observed her shell necklace.

"I like your necklace." She said and opened her lunch. "Well, thanks." Lucia muttered and touched it. "It seems like your necklace is very important Lucia, what's in it?" Lala asked.

"Something I can't say to anyone." She sighed.

"What's in there? I wanna know!" Momo said. "It cannot be said." Hanon slurped her juice. "Ah, you have the same necklace too, except it is blue." Mea said, pointing to Hanon's.

Just then, the lunch bell rang, "Oh well, lunch is over." Momo sighed.

"I didn't even finish my lunch." Nana moaned. All of the girls stood up. "Hey, where's Yami?" Lala asked.

"She's over there with Rina." Nana pointed to Rina and Yami walking together. "They're already good friends." Mea pointed out.

"Get them back here." Nana said. "Looks like they're gone." Lala sighed with disappointment. "I'm proud of Rina. She made a new friend." Hanon said. "Right Lucia?"

"Um…Hanon, Lucia isn't here." Lala said. "Ehhh? Where does that girl go? Lucia? LUCIA?" She screamed. "I'll meet you guys in class. Sorry, but I have to go." Hanon said and ran off.

"Hmm…What is with her?" Haruna asked and looked at Lala. "I don't know, but they are our best friends now!" She giggled and saw Rito approach her. "Oohh…Rito's here." The pink haired girl squealed with delight. "Good luck Lala-chan." Haruna said.

Lala winked back and walked over to him. "Rito-kun…." She said. Rito then approached her. "Oh hey Lala, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much." She blushed while staring at him. "So…You want to go somewhere today?" She asked. "Sure, where do you want to go to?" He asked.

"Maybe to the movies?" The pink haired girl squeaked. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Rito said. "Of course not! I want to watch a love movie with you." She whined.

"Well, a movie that is!" He said. "See ya after school." The orange haired boy said and walked away. _He said we could go to a movie…_ Lala thought happily. "So you're going to a movie with Rito-kun…" Momo whispered.  
>"Ah! You heard everything Momo?" Lala asked. Momo nodded, "Yep, what movie are you going to watch?" She asked. "I don't know, I wanted to watch a love movie." She sighed.<p>

"Make sure it's R-rated." The short haired pink girl giggled. "No way Momo!" Lala snapped, glaring at her little sister. "It's going to be clean and innocent."

"Whatever. Let's get back to class." Momo sighed. "You're right." Lala agreed.

_After school…_

"Geez Lala, you don't have to get that mad at me." Momo sighed as she flew over the city and sat on a grassy hill. "It's not fair that no boys like me." She sighed as she munched on her pocky. "All of them just like Nana."

The pink haired girl then saw Lucia, Hanon, and Rina. "Hm, what are Lucia, Hanon, and Rina doing here at the beach?"

She took a closer look and saw them go into the water. "You could at least go get a swimsuit. No one walks into the water with their clothes." She muttered.

As the three girls rose out of the water, Momo noticed that they looked different. "Wait a minute, are they mermaids?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"I thought mermaids were just folk tale creatures, but I never knew they were real." She said. Her wings sprouted out. "I have to go home and tell them about this right now!" She said and flew home.

To be continued

**Sayuri Lapis: Please review so I can continue the story. **


End file.
